Top 25 Robin
These are top 25 episodes of Robin & Batgirl.I was 11 when I first started writing fan fiction.This explains why my stories are terrible.But despite that,I still managed to create some good or decent episodes.More than half this series are pieces of junk.Yet I managed to find some gold.Here I will start my list of top 25 Robin & Batgirl episodes.My personal pick. Notes:These are arranged by season not by order.By the time I finish the list,I'll arrange it.Plus,I count two parters as one episode.Here we go! 1.Batman's Death See:Batman's Death, Part 1 and Batman's Death, Part 2 These two are the most terrible piles of junk I've ever made.The only reason I put in this list is because of its title.Batman freaking dies! 2.The Downfall and The Ultimate League These are the second worst episodes of this list.Batman comes back for no apparent reason.But at least we saw heroes get beaten,rise,and win against the Joker's army. 3.Bane Has Reformed The plot was short again.Based on the Teen Titans episode X,here,Bane acts as Red X and Kryptonite Monsters got a hand on Bane's venom.They used these to create a venom ray which could turn people into monsters like Bane.So,Robin and Batgirl formed an unlikely alliance with Bane.But in the end,Bane is still a villain. 4.Date With Destiny This episode was pure comedy.Batgirl was held captive by Delia Dennis and Harley Quinn forced Robin to attend prom night with Deidre Dennis.Robin agrees because he have no choice.But in the end,both of them escapes and danced together. 5.Attack Of The Gordanians In a Gordanian invasion on Gotham,Robin meets his old squad:the Teen Titans.They team up.That's it. 6.Fame and Fortune All Booster Gold cared about was the fame and fortune of being a superhero.But that's before he met a superhero who isn't that well known either.It's Zatanna.She thought him how to love,and to do what's right.Not just think about fame. 7.The Love and The Regret Green Arrow falls in love with Cupid,which made Batwoman jealous.In the end Arrow realizes she is a villain,and he and Batwoman were on again. 8.Penguin's Return This is the first episode that showed Batman and Catwoman's relationship.Penguin was betrayed by her so he creates a team to take her down.Batman and Catwoman kissed four times in this episode(if you include Catwoman's dream). 9.Darkseid Descending This marks the first appearance of Darkseid in the series. 10.The Hawk in the Rain In this episode,I explored Hawkgirl,her rogues gallery,and whether or not she'll make a good couple with Batman. 11.Only Miracles Can Save His Life Mr. Miracle was challenged by Doctor Bedlam to enter his fortress which is filled with traps.Could he get past through all those and come back outside the fortress alive? 12.War on Kaznia Ares and the Annihilator caused a huge war on Kaznia.But turns out they're not really the ones who caused the war.This episode has twists. 13.Knights of Tomorrow Based on Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode of the same name,Batman and Catwoman went on fighting crime,and at the end getting married.But unfortunately,this was in a parallel universe. 14.Strange Mystery in Outer Space Robin and Batgirl team up with Adam Strange to stop another Gordanian invasion. 15.Love Chemistry This shows Batman and Talia al Ghul fight for each other's love.And at the end Batman proposes to Talia al Ghul. 16.Retribution Robin found out who killed his parents,and he's hellbent on taking him down. 17.Break A Leg Batman literally breaks a leg after a battle with the Joker.So he hires a group of superheroes along with Robin and Batgirl to replace him and wear Batman and Batwoman costumes.Weird,isn't it? 18.Storm of Fire Robin and Batgirl helped Firestorm to stop the combined attacks of his rogues.Plus,I created a girlfriend from Firestorm who's a superhero too(I won't spoil you for her name). 19.Fate of the Atom This episode has a thick plot.The Robin,Batgirl,Atom,and the Justice League fought Bizarro versions of themselves created by Brainiac.But it turns out something bigger is in for the heroes. 20.Space Rip Robin and Batgirl team up with Rip Hunter to stop Equinox,who plans to rip apart the entire universe. 21.Heartz It's love day for the Justice League(do they really celebrate that?).But,a gang named Heartz tried to ruin their day. 22.Terror In The Phantom Zone 23.Across Dimensions 24.Trials of Talia al Ghul 25.The Time and Finale